


【先婚后爱】番外之新起点

by Xuwm



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuwm/pseuds/Xuwm
Summary: 有一丢丢捆绑play注意避雷
Relationships: 诺言xcat
Kudos: 3





	【先婚后爱】番外之新起点

“郭桂鑫，不是，你听我解释啊，啊，别！”  
陈正正可能是真的太忙了，丝毫没注意郭桂鑫给床四角的位置都绑上了带子，四条带子看似柔软，实际上却韧性十足，多年不锻炼的陈正正怎么可能是郭桂鑫的对手，一双手脚被绑了个结实。  
“既然我送你的礼物，你已经吃饱了，那现在就要换我拆我的礼物了哦。”郭桂鑫坏笑的不知道从哪变出一把剪刀，贴着陈正正热乎乎软敷敷的小肚子就剪了上去，冰凉的金属触感激的陈正正一个激灵，“我这衣服贵着呢你不能剪啊！”  
“喜欢是吗？我再买十件给你。”剪刀依旧不留情，把陈正正身上的衬衫剪的碎烂，屋里温度不低，可陈正正还是因为紧张，打了个寒颤。  
“宝贝冷了吗？别怕，一会儿就热了，等我拆完礼物，就让你温暖一下。”  
说罢剪刀依旧不留情面的贴上陈正正的裤子，“卧槽，郭桂鑫！你注意点！我不想当太监！！！”  
“呵，放心吧，我也舍不得。”郭桂鑫轻笑一下，剪开碍事的裤子，贴上了陈正正已经有些情动的小家伙，“怎么回事啊，我都没摸它，就这么激动了，还是说陈正正，你很喜欢这样？”  
“流氓！变态！混蛋！”陈正正欲哭无泪，我tm也是个正常男人OK？  
剪刀贴着肌肤剪掉了最后一层遮羞布，这件礼物终于拆好了，郭桂鑫满意的看着自己的杰作，心情大好。修长却有力的手指抚上精神起来的小家伙，“陈正正，我居然没有工作能让你筋疲力尽，我觉得有必要让你知道一下谁更厉害呢。”  
陈正正到底是禁欲许久了，一点点刺激都敏感的不行，命根子被最爱的人握在掌心儿里把玩，换谁谁能忍得住？他觉得自己就是涸辙之鱼，大张着嘴呼吸，却还是缺氧，他觉得不够，完全不够，这世界上只有一人，能给他赖以生存的氧气，能像大海拥抱鱼儿一般，给他满足和自在，陈正正想要，想要鱼儿被海水接纳的爱抚，“郭...郭桂鑫”，话一出口，陈正正自己都愣了，颤抖又沙哑的音色，六分情欲，三分放浪，还有一分，独属于他的魅惑。  
“怎么了宝贝儿？”郭桂鑫的声音同样沙哑，充满情欲，时间折磨的两个相爱的人，是如此难耐。  
带子缚住了双腿，但好在还有些许韧性，足够他勾起膝盖去顶蹭郭桂鑫两腿间鼓鼓的一团，“别折磨我了，搞快点。”  
若是遂了陈正正的心愿让他轻而易举的舒服了，岂不是没达到教育惩罚的目的？  
郭桂鑫俯身轻柔的吻上陈正正微张的嘴，柔软温热的唇瓣果冻般，让他爱不释手，又像罂粟般，让他沉沦。“你着什么急，惩罚是能那么快就让你享受个够的吗？”  
郭桂鑫从床头柜中拿出眼罩，紧紧盖住陈正正漂亮的眸子，虽然他内心承认自己舍不得，陈正正每每快到高潮时，眸子中好似有光一般，温和却耀眼，总让他目不转睛的盯着看。  
人的生理特点如此，眼睛看不见了，其他地方就会变得敏感。陈正正能清清楚楚的感受到郭桂鑫在干嘛，他好像下床拿了些什么上来，大概是润滑剂了，他单纯的想着。  
直到冰冰凉凉的触感贴上他的皮肤，陈正正这才意识到，这混蛋居然用了冰块，本就敏感的触觉此刻更是把冰块的凉意通过反射弧展示的淋漓尽致，“郭桂鑫，你...你混蛋吧，你用...冰块？”  
郭桂鑫只挑起嘴角一笑，换了冰块放进嘴里，俯身含上陈正正挺翘的性器。  
头一次受到这种刺激的小家伙激动地不行，没几个来回便缴械投降。陈正正骨节分明的手指捏的死死的，嘴唇上也咬出了几个明显的齿印，用带着哭腔的声音吼道，“郭桂鑫...你个...臭流氓！”  
风铃花香渐渐浓郁，溢满了整个房间，郭桂鑫释放出自己的味道包裹上身下人，“哪有？我尽心尽力伺候您呢，怎么就流氓啦。”  
沾着润滑剂的手指缓缓送入身后紧致的入口，陈正正四肢被缚，眼睛又看不见，扩张的过程便变得异常清晰，原来总是会搂着郭桂鑫，亲亲他的嘴或者咬咬耳朵和肩膀，也就过去了，今天什么都做不了，他只能感觉到郭桂鑫灵活的手指剐蹭过某一点，他浑身颤抖，绷紧了身体，“郭桂鑫...受不了了，你...进来吧...”  
郭桂鑫是存了心要欺负他，怎么能善罢甘休？  
“叫我什么？”炙热的鼻息喷洒在陈正正耳边，又惹得敏感的小人去躲，“老公...哥哥...真不行了，饶了我吧...”  
“嗯，要我干嘛？你说的，哥哥都满足。”  
陈正正气瘪，勾着膝盖去蹭他，“要你进来啊..不要手指，要你疼疼我，你给不给...”  
郭桂鑫觉得这哪里是惩罚他？分明就是惩罚自己啊，他哼了一声，长驱直入，直捣黄龙。  
alpha硕大的性器，没有一点遮掩的，顶撞上敏感的腔口，陈正正声音瞬间变了调，又麻又爽的感觉从尾椎骨顺着脊柱攀上天灵盖，待到他反应过来，眼泪已经浸湿了眼罩，双腿被缚，他无法像往常一样，盘上郭桂鑫的腰，只好大开到底，让郭桂鑫不受一点阻拦的撤退和进攻。  
郭桂鑫伸手取下眼罩，一点点吻着他湿漉漉的眼睛，一双猫儿眼被生理盐水浸的红红的，不像是猫，而更像是兔子，看的郭桂鑫好生爱怜，眉毛，眼睛，鼻子嘴巴，郭桂鑫从上到下亲吻着爱人的脸，这就是独属于陈正正的魅惑，总让他觉得不够，还不够，自己还可以再爱他一点。  
“老公...手...解开吧...抱不到你...”  
沙哑又委屈的声音软绵绵的唤着，要惩罚的念头瞬间被抛到九霄云外，解开束缚着手脚的带子，陈正正立刻像考拉上树一般攀附上郭桂鑫，等待着最后高潮的到来。又是几十次后，郭桂鑫冲撞着顶进生殖腔，轻轻咬着陈正正的耳朵，“宝贝，我们要个孩子好不好。”  
陈正正处在高潮边缘，哪里听得清他说了什么，只是机械的回应他，“好，要你射进来，生个宝宝。”得到允许，郭桂鑫顶弄数次，把精华尽数倾洒。

本就疲惫的陈正正，又经历过一番激烈的性事后，倒在郭桂鑫肩膀上就睡了过去，郭桂鑫善后收拾好看着怀里睡得安稳的人儿，只觉得是上辈子的福分，老天待自己真的不薄。就在风铃花香中，一对儿爱人相拥而眠。


End file.
